Little Liars
by Kelly8210
Summary: A night in the Hamptons one summer night leads to one friend's disappearance. Gossip Girl characters with a Pretty Little Liars twist. AU with NS, DB, CB, DS, NB, and G.


A/N: I've been getting into the plot line of Pretty Little Liars recently, and I wanted to explore the plot with the Gossip Girl characters. This is not a crossover fic, and thus will not contain any of the actual PLL characters. It most definitely is not necessary to have seen or even know anything about Pretty Little Liars. I'll admit that this is a bit of a crack!fic, but I couldn't let the idea alone. Also I do not own any of the characters from Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars, and have not read the PLL book series, so anything that has not happened on the show yet is not a spoiler. Also, this story will not follow directly from the PLL canon world, though it will remain fairly close, and is pretty AU for the GG characters.

Serena van der Woodsen took another shot of vodka. She was beginning to cringe less and less with every shot that she took. She leaned into Nate Archibald and pressed the bottle into his waiting hands. "You're turn Natie," She giggled.

Nate looked down at the bottle, his cheeks had a permanent flush from the alcohol, and the summer sun that he'd been soaking up the passed few months. "Already?" He questioned. He could have sworn that he had just passed it off to Chuck, and this would be shot number five. He hoped that Georgina would be back from wherever it was that she had gone soon, because that would be another person to pass the bottle to.

He looked down at Serena, her cheek pressed comfortably to his shoulder. She had probably had a bit more than him, but she was a lot of fun when they all drank together. He snaked his arm around her, and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, which earned him a scowl from his girlfriend across the room. "How about if I make everyone some drinks and we'll play a game?" He asked, looking for approval from either Chuck or Blair.

"I love games!" Serena practically shouted as she sprang up, "Let's play the one with all of the cards in a circle. B, you like that one."

Blair rolled her eyes and she sighed heavily. Serena and Nate had been doing a great job of getting drunk across the room, while she and Chuck remained bored. Her sips of vodka had been small, and once she had passed Serena the bottle without even taking her sip. Chuck on the other hand had drank as much, if not more than the other two, however he didn't feel the need to giggle and shout and touch anyone the way that the other two were.

Nate gave a chuckle as he moved across the room, "Right the one with the circle of cards. I'll make you a drink, yeah?" He gave Blair a kiss on top of her head, and made his way to the bar.

As Nate finished pouring the drinks, the door flew opened and in walked Georgina Sparks. Serena flew up from the sofa and planted a kiss on her cheek, and Nate handed both of the girls drinks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Blair demanded, clearly not as happy to see Georgina as Serena was.

Georgina gave a low laugh and drank the entire cup of cranberry juice and vodka that Nate had poured for her.

"Yes, really Georgina, where have you been for the passed two hours?" Chuck asked in a more calm, but equally interested way as one of his eyebrows rose.

Georgina reached into her purse and pulled out a brown bag. Chuck nodded, realizing that she had met up with some shady dealer. Georgina was always disappearing like this and returning with some kind of souvenir.

"What" Blair demands, "is in there." She knew that Georgina did some drugs regularly, Nate and Chuck enjoyed smoking, and Serena normally tried whatever she was given, but she didn't think that Georgina would bring drugs around her when she knew that Blair did not want anything to do with them.

Georgina huffed out a laugh, and dumped the bag onto the table revealing small clear bags of pills, white powder, and marijuana.

"Score! Nice work, Georgie!" Nate smiled and threw the bag of pot towards Chuck. "Dude, you bring your rolling papers?" This earned Chuck's first smile, as he reached into his pocket for the paper, and began to go to work on a joint.

"You're kidding." Blair deadpanned. She could not believe the nerve that Georgina was sporting, let alone the disrespect.

"We're going to be sophomores next week, B, don't you think its time to grow up a little?" Georgina winked at Blair, knowing that this would fuel her anger further.

Blair glanced around the poolhouse for reassurance. Nate and Chuck were huddled around the coffee table over the pot, and Serena was back at the bar pouring more vodka into her cup. She aligned her eyes with Georgina and seethed, "A word outside." She began to walk towards the door and flipped her head back around to the other girl, "Now", and stared at her until she started to follow.

Inside, Serena sided up to Nate, and handed him her glass to drink as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "What's going on?" She asked the boys in an abnormally quiet voice.

Nate brought his arm back around her, and she cuddled into him. "Hm? Relax, S, Chuck is rolling us a perfect joint."

"No." Serena shook her head at him, and looked up, letting their blue eyes meet. "Outside." She clarified, pointing towards the glass windows that lines the poolhouse at Blair and Georgina in a heated argument outside.

"Oh!" Nate's eyebrows flew up. He hadn't even seen the two of them slip out.

"Leave them." Chuck advised without even glancing up from the table. "I'd rather them settle their Queen Bee disputes outside." He pulled the finished product up from the table and reached for the lighter. "I'd like some peace and quiet in her here." He said before lighting the end and taking a long drag.

When Blair and Georgina returned from outside, Blair moved straight to the bar and tilted the bottle of vodka to her mouth for a sip. Georgina slammed the door behind her, and marched over to Nate and plucked the joint from his lips. She sat down dramatically and took a drag.

"So," Nate gave an awkward laugh, "how about that card game?"

Blair moved across the room with the bottle, stealing another swig as she sat on the other side of Nate. "Whatever."

Georgina took her fourth straight hit from the joint before nodding in agreement.

Blair woke up on the couch hours later and realized that she had no idea how she had gotten there. The clock read 3:30am, and the only person that she could make out in the poolhouse is Chuck, who was stirring across from her on the other couch. "Where did everyone go?" She asked him into the darkness.

Chuck rose slowly from his spot on the couch, and walked towards the door. "They're not in here." He motioned for her to follow, "We'll check outside."

Blair got up from the couch, wincing from the headache that was coming her way. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked, realizing that she couldn't remember going to bed.

Chuck looked over at her with an uncharacteristically sympathetic look, "After you and Georgina had that argument, you got drunk really fast. Nate and I put you to bed."

Blair felt a bit embarrassed at his words. She could barely remember even playing the game at all.

When they walked outside they could see two figures coming from the path that leads to the beach. They walked toward the figures, and soon realized that it was Nate and Serena, who looked disheveled and were walking as thought they were still fairly drunk.

"Nate! S!" Blair called to them and both of their heads moved quickly to her direction. She and Chuck walked towards them. "Where were you two?" She questioned, "It's passed three a.m."

Nate and Serena looked back and forth between Blair and eachother, and finally Chuck spoke up, "I assume playing on the beach like children." He raised his eyebrows at the two blondes.

"Right," Blair reasoned, "but where did Georgina run off to again? Have you two seen her?"

Serena gave her a confused look, "Is she not in the poolhouse?" She asked Blair.

"No, she's missing again." Blair answered, and turned to walked back. Into the poolhouse.

"The bitch does this all the time." Chuck reasoned, "Let's just go back to sleep, I'm sure we'll see her in the morning once she's done having whatever fun she's out having."

Serena stopped before going in. "I- I actually think that I'm going to go home." She informed everyone, taking a step away from the poolhouse.

"Hey.." Nate started, and lightly placed a hand on her back. Blair and Chuck shot her matching confused glances.

"No, um, don't worry, its right next door, and I-" she shook her head, and shugged away from Nate, "I just want to sleep in my own bed."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blair asked. She felt partly concerned, but was also writing off Serena's strange behavior on the alcohol.

"No," she rushed along, moving away from everyone. "Go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She turned around and walked towards the front of her house.

A/N: This chapter was a complete introduction, and the story will jump ahead one year in the next chapter. I didn't go overly deep with the characters yet, because the main purpose of this chapter was to give background information on the original fivesome. Georgina, is clearly the Allison of the bunch, however, I don't plan on assigning Blair, Nate, Serena, and Chuck on specific PLL characters, but they stand in as the Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna foursome.

Thank you for reading, and if you read it, please comment with your feedback, and what you'd like to see happen. I have a lot of this story outlined, but I'm completely opened to ideas.


End file.
